Dingin
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Malam Velder, menarik Ara untuk menatapnya bersama Add/LP x SD/one-shot/Enjoy, onegai!


**Dingin**

.

 **—addara (LP x SD)**

 **Elsword milik KOG (tercinta)**

* * *

"Tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Iya?"

Ara mengangguk dan Add hanya memandang diam tangannya masih digenggam Ara.

Ara tahu seharusnya ia tidak meminta Add untuk keluar menemaninya menatap juntaian bintang di angkasa gelap, tetapi langit malam Velder tidak boleh dilewatkan. Kebetulan El Party kembali lagi ke Velder setelah dari Lanox, katanya ada alasan penting. Ara tidak tahu alasan apa, hanya Elsword, Elesis, dan Raven yang punya urusan barang kali. Sisanya hanya mengikuti, toh memang selalu begitu.

Dan inilah salah satu yang Ara suka dari Velder, panorama malamnya. Ara suka benda langitnya seakan berbeda dari kota-kota lain, termasuk Sander. Begitu membentang dan Ara tak bosan. Awan benar-benar tipis bak plastik buram dan bulan ada di tengah-tengahnya sebagai garnish. Mansion tempat mereka menginap beruntung punya balkoni luas, nyaman pula. Ara akan membawa secangkir teh buatan Rena ke atas, sendirian biasanya. Namun kali ini ia mengajak Add yang padahal sudah amat nyaman duduk di kursi kebanggaan selagi sisa raganya mengutak-atik mesin di atas meja. Ara memaksa tadi, Add sempat menolak dan melakukan perlawanan seperti memberi ancaman. Di lain pihak, Ara merajuk dan saat itu juga Add mengerang, pasrah untuk mengikuti.

Harusnya masih ada Aisha, Eve, atau Rena sebagai orang yang bisa menemani. Kenapa harus Add? Ara hanya mengukir senyum, entah apa dibaliknya Add tak tahu. Mereka sampai di balkon, tak ada orang selain mereka. Ara berjalan lebih dulu, disusul Add dari belakang. Sama-sama bungkam, terlalu larut dalam lansekap super menakjubkan itu. Ara melirik Add. Add melirik Ara. Sama-sama mengamati angkasa kembali, mungkin malu untuk berbicara.

Di situlah Ara iseng menyelipkan jemari pada Add, menimpa di atasnya yang diam pada balkon. Dingin. Apakah Add tidak sadar tangannya sedingin ini?

"Mau kembali ke dalam saja? Maaf ya memintamu keluar, padahal malam ini dingin sekali," tawar Ara, mengucapkan maaf setelahnya.

Add menggeleng, "Sayang. Kau harus tanggung jawab juga sudah membawaku ke sini. Yakin tidak mau melihatnya lagi?" diakhiri lirikan pada langit.

Malah Ara yang menggeleng, Add mendengus. Lihat? Baru berjalan limabelas menit dan Ara mengajaknya untuk kembali? Serius?

Baiklah, Add akui memang ini dingin sekali. Bodohnya dia tidak memakai jaket, bermodal kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang. Begitu pun Ara, yang bahkan lengan bajunya lebih pendek. Mana ia kira malam akan sedingin ini? Ia berharap malam bisa lebih hangat lagi, semoga. Jujur Add malas untuk kembali lagi ke dalam.

Tidak ada yang tersipu. Malu-malu, tidak ada. Kalau yang namanya dingin, masa bodo sampai pelukan pun. Dua orang nekat yang disatukan akan semakin nekat jadinya, contohnya mereka. Ara biasanya akan segera menampar, Add biasanya langsung menepis. Ajaibnya kali ini tidak ada yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tangan kita..," Ara membuka suara, membelah atmosfer. Menyinggung tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Jangan dilepas. Dingin. Kalau dilepas, aku bisa mati di sini. Siapa yang akan mengurus dinamo-dinamoku nanti? Tuannya mati konyol karena kedinginan. Sumpah, jelek sekali."

Ara tertawa pada ekspresi kesal seorang Add, "Memang tanganku hangat?"

Barulah ada semburat muncul di pipi si penggila nasod, "Hangat kok."

"Mau tahu yang lebih hangat lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Pelukan."

Senyap. Keduanya terdiam. Ara senyum-senyum sendiri, Add mematung. Kini otaknya tak bisa membedakan mana permintaan dan mana cuma sekedar berbicara. Inilah Ara, malu-malu tapi menyebalkan karena sisi satunya ini. Add jarang menolak kemauan Ara, apapun itu. Entah minta ditemani dungeon, entah berbelanja, entah atau sekedar berbaring nyaman di bukit-bukit sejuk. Toh Add merasa tak merugi, tak juga untung—mungkin.

"Kau mau kupeluk?" tanya Add, menjebak biasanya.

"Asal itu hangat, tidak apa. Tubuhmu 'kan dingin," balas Ara meledek.

"Cih, terserah."

Lalu tangan yang menggenggam berpindah merangkul pinggangnya, erat. Add terkejut, Ara tidak bergeming sesudahnya. Makin mengesampingkan tubuh pada Add, seakan mencari kehangatan yang padahal Ara bilang Add dingin, tubuhnya. Menyenderkan kepala pada lengan berotot Add, berandai bantal yang tak kalah empuk dengan bantal di Istana Hamel. Ara tampak nyaman sekali, benar-benar tidak peduli kalau kepribadian berubah mendadak menjadi manja begini.

"Labil. Tadi minta untuk aku yang memelukmu, sekarang malah kau," cibir Add. Ara tertawa lalu.

"Habis Add begitu."

Add mendengus, gusar. Tak mau kalah, ia merangkul pundaknya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Ara.

"Hangatnya..." Ara tersenyum riang, membuat Add menarik senyum pula.

"Akhirnya bisa hangat," imbuh Add. Mereka kembali ke aktivitas menatap bintang.

Mereka hanya teman sepertualangan, tidak ada yang spesial. Mereka memang dekat sejak di kota Sander. Kedekatan mereka tak kasat mata, tidak ada yang menyadari bahkan—oh, mungkin Rena?

Ara tidak pernah tahu ia sedekat itu dengannya dan Add masa bodoh lagi-lagi. Add aslinya baik, hanya saja tingkah buruk dan omongannya itu menutupi hal 'baik' sehingga Ara hanya tersenyum bila dibentak. Ara aslinya kuat, Add mengetahui setelah menyaksikan bagaimana Ara mampu menghabisi seratus pasukan demon, sendirian, demi sang kakak yang sudah dimakan 'kejahatan'.

Di sini Add dan Ara, bukan sepasang kekasih seperti Elsword dan Aisha yang menebar keromantisan. Hanya saja cobalah berharap, suatu saat pasti kalian akan melihat Add membagi hangat tanpa meminta izin pada Ara. Menggiring gadis itu dalam dekapnya sembari mengucap kata-kata manis yang menghangatkan.

* * *

 **A/N :** Asupan pendek AddAra untuk kalian, ehe. Lagi semangat-mangatnya nulis untuk pair tersayang ini. Karena bingung ini masuk kemana, aku gak cantumkan genre HEHEHE

Selain itu, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya~

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
